


The Hulk and his little Squishy

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: Just so Stories [1]
Category: Finding Nemo (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Loki is a prisoner on a forsaken planet with Hulk as his guard. His escape is not as heroic as he likes to recount. This is the true version of how Loki got away, and broke Hulk's heart in the process.





	The Hulk and his little Squishy

This, best-beloved, is the story of how Loki, the god of mischief, escaped his prison. It could also be a love story but it’s better told this way.

Loki was fed up with being cooped up with Hulk. He was fed up of his dear brother Thor, the god of thunder. He was over fed up with the Valkyrie who he thought was pretty useless. But his biggest problem was undeniably green. He’d been trying to snoop past the green beast innumerable times, only to be caught by his elbow, his hair, his ankle even and thrown back into their quarters with a menacing groan. It had to stop.

Short of any new ideas, Loki started rummaging through the old boxes littering the room, hoping against hope to find something useful this once. He emptied another box, throwing odds and ends behind him without a care where it might land.

A low rumble had him stiffen and turn back carefully. His face showed none of his shock as he watched, fascinated, Hulk picking up a big balloon shaped like a clown-fish.

“Squishy!” said Hulk and he squeezed his enormous hands around the toy who looked almost tiny in comparison. It gave a squeak and Hulk roared with laughter.

Loki edged carefully toward the door. Another squeak made him break at a run as he realized the toy wouldn’t take such treatment very long. He was closing the door behind him when the thing exploded and a roar of anger erupted.

He froze. He shouldn’t have best-beloved and he knew it be he couldn't help it as it sometimes what happens when you're scared. Before he could shake himself though, Hulk had torn the door to pieces and thrown it at him. He found himself nose to nose with a very, very, very angry Hulk and as you well know best-beloved, Hulk is scary enough but a angry Hulk is a thing you don’t ever, ever, ever want to cross path with, whether it is in a shady back alley or in broad daylight.

“Hulk want Squishy!”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have squeezed him so hard.”

A deafening shout ruffled his carefully combed hair.

“HULK WANT SQUISHY! Give Hulk Squishy NOW!”

“OK, OK!” said Loki with a placating gesture. He weaved a bit of magic and created an illusion firm enough to sustain itself a little while after he was gone.

“Here, this Squishy will be more tough. You can squeeze it all you want, it won’t explode!”

Hulk sniffed the illusion, gave a suspicious glare at the god then snatched his Squishy and walked away. Loki let out a sigh of relief and sped away as fast as he could. He’d better be gone by the time the illusion faded or he would never make it out alive.

He’d managed to steal a spaceship and take flight when he caught sight of Hulk, running and jumping and smashing into whatever was in his way, chasing after him. Loki didn’t freeze this time and he didn’t even pause to taunt his enemy as villains are often prone to do best-beloved, ‘cause he was mighty scared of the angry Hulk.

He fled the planet and no one ever saw him there ever again. He crossed path with Hulk again but that, best-beloved, is another story. As it is, Hulk has been devastating the planet ever since, looking for his lost Squishy and he is not just angry but also very sad because he liked his Squishy a lot. But there are whispers, among the magicians, that some day a Strange wizard will come and that Squishy will come back to life and make Hulk happy. Then Hulk’s curse will be lifted and he can be a man again. But that, best-beloved, will be for the future to tell!

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was inspired by and is dedicated to my dearest Hulk, aka a WellSpankedWife. I am particularly happy with it as it is the first little piece of fiction I managed to write in over 6 month after I had a major breakdown. My only regret is that Squishy isn't very talkative here. I assure you he's usually something of a brat and quite a handful. So many thanks and cuddles to you my dear,
> 
> xxx your Squishy.
> 
> PS: please, don't squeeze too hard ;)


End file.
